


E and the Eighteenth Take.

by malfoible



Category: Entourage
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible





	E and the Eighteenth Take.

Vince was off his game…no, Vince was seriously off his game….

When the director shouted …”No. No. No, Cut,”on the seventeenth take the whole crew let out a groan…what was wrong this time…

Usually the crew loved Vince…he was open and friendly…always smiling… always willing to chat and share a beer…   
scene after scene was wrapped up with only a couple of takes…they had never had a morning like today…

The director James was shaking his head…” What’s wrong with the kid today? He’s usually a dream to work with…couple of takes…done…”  
He turned to his assistant…  
“What’s wrong with him…do you know…is he smoking… on drugs? Where’s his guy?”

“His guy?”

“Yes his guy…the guy that comes with him…his driver maybe…he’s always here…his guy…”

“Oh, yes, E. his manager… no, he didn’t come today, we sent a limo.”

“Well get him on the phone, see if he knows what’s wrong…let’s get the fucking scene done today…seventeen takes…fuckin actors…next movie I’m gonna use Avatars…”

He walked over to Vince slung an arm round his shoulders and led him off to his trailer.  
“Vince I love you, you know that, the camera loves you…the audience loves you…so what the fuck is so hard about this scene…”

Vine shook his head…”I know…I know …I don’t know…I’m sorry…”

“You see Vinny it all rests on this…You love this woman…worship her…she is the shining light in your life…the one person who means anything to you…the audience have to believe this…so that at the end when you find out what she is…when they realise what you have to do…they have to feel your heart break right there in front of their eyes…they have to feel it…”

He stopped…letting his words sink in…  
“Look let’s break early for lunch…you get yourself sorted out…come at it fresh this afternoon…Ok?”

Vince nodded and entered his trailer…he looked at himself in the mirror…  
“Seventeen takes, what the fuck…”

He paced back and forth the whole length of the trailer…he had never felt like this… even at the beginning…  
it was all meant to be a laugh after all…he loved making movies…  
He knew he was distracted….  
Even on set…he was usually so focused…he kept thinking about E…wondering where he was…why had he snuck out this morning without saying a word…?  
He shook his head to clear it…  
Concentrate on the scene…..  
Had he got time for a smoke…?  
Better not….

The door banged open and a very irate Eric burst in…  
“What a fuckin day…one thing after another all morning…  
Car got a flat…battery died on my cell…hey what’s up? Are you finished already? Great…we can go get a beer…”

“No, not finished, em, not even started…em…we stopped at take seventeen….”

“Seventeen…why…what’s been going on?”

“I’m just not feeling it.”

Eric laughed…”Not feeling it…you’re Vincent Chase you are it…get over yourself…”

He walked towards Vince…  
“Hey, come on, what’s really wrong…”  
He reached up and stroked Vince’s cheek then pulled him down for a kiss…  
It was meant to be just a peck on the lips but Vince held his head and kissed him back…

“Where did you go this morning? Why did you sneak out?”

“I told you I had a breakfast meeting with Ari and I didn’t sneak out, I figured you needed your beauty sleep since we were up almost all night…”

He kissed Vince again, claiming his lips and opening up his mouth with his tongue…  
he walked Vince back towards the couch and pushed him down…he smiled…then his eyes popped open…  
“Seriously…are you having a meltdown because I didn’t stay to snuggle…”

Vince reached up to pull him closer…he began to speak…  
“Last night…”

“Last night was fuckin awesome…and tonight will be awesomer…and yes I know that’s not a proper word…”

He lay on top of Vince and rocked gently kissing him over and over…  
“Fuckin actors it’s always a drama with you…”

Vince slid his hands up under Eric’s shirt, gently stroking his back then sliding them lower to hold Eric tighter.  
He rolled them over, licking a long stripe from Eric’s mouth to his ear, he smiled looking down at Eric…”You have too many clothes on…”

Eric laughed…”You wanna get naked and make-out, aren’t you supposed to be working!”

A loud bang on the door...  
“Five minutes Mr Chase.”

Vince sat up…”Five minutes have we got time…?”

“No I’m not a groupie…not having a quickie in your trailer…but if you go out and nail the scene, I can promise you tonight will be awesome…  
and we can snuggle all morning tomorrow.”

Vince threw a pillow at him…”Asshole…”

“Action!”

Seven minutes later the scene was in the can…

He thought about what the director had said…  
You love this person…  
They are the shining light in your life…  
He looked across at E…if he realised what Vince was thinking he’d never live it down…  
Love shone out of him as he looked across the room…

“It’s a wrap! Thanks everyone…”


End file.
